


Morning routine

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I had actually intended to write something happy. Sneezing fire on his garden haha, early days of the gardening hobby :P But honestly, those early post-toriel days would have been hard for him. Gardening's more like... that one non-confrontational routine task/responsibility that keeps him going in my opinion. So the drabble became this instead.





	Morning routine

_"Have mercy... Pleas-"_ Asgore jerks awake from his nightmare. The child's blood felt so _real_. He scrambles to his side, seeking reassurance from his-

But of course the bed is empty. It will always be empty now.

His form becomes limp realising his mistake. He takes deep breaths, trying in vain to calm down. Funny, for someone who just woke up, how can he already feel so _tired_? Thick sheets lull him in, chaining him down so he can't move. For a while he simply doesn't want to.

But, he wearily supposes, someone has to take care of these flowers...

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually intended to write something happy. Sneezing fire on his garden haha, early days of the gardening hobby :P But honestly, those early post-toriel days would have been hard for him. Gardening's more like... that one non-confrontational routine task/responsibility that keeps him going in my opinion. So the drabble became this instead.


End file.
